Seduction
by PTL-VS
Summary: New Destinies Intimate Library: Julia is returned to the Legacy by someone that wants Nick for their own... but Julia's and Nick's love finds a way to overcome the plan!


**_New Destinies_**   
**Intimate Library**   
**Julia, Nick**   
**** ****

**_Summary:_** This takes place during the Episode in which Julia is returned to the Legacy for some dark reason. The reason being Karen Morgan who has been allowed to try and lure Nick to her for all time and has enlisted some powerful Dark forces in order to do it. Her chance to get Nick is to use the one person he truly loves, to _become_ that one person. And to do that? She must possess Julia Walker......   
  
  


_You want him_, Karen's thoughts were almost like a voice speaking out, except it was all in Julia's mind as they waged a struggle for control of Julia's body _He wants you... and I want to be with him forever. He loved me once, he can love me again_. 

With that she leaned down and, ever so careful of his wounds but finding his desire, Karen/Julia took his lips with her own, kissing him deeply and stirring him from the deep sleep he was in. 

"Nick..." she whispered, running her hand down his body and gently cupping him. Then, feeling his reaction to her touch, she gently straddled him, still dressed but her intentions obvious "Make love with me..." 

Nick stirred, feeling the warmth of a body close to his. His eyes fluttered open but he smiled when he saw Julia, asking him to make love to her. His voice was a little above that of a whisper as he gently used his good arm and hand to touch the soft skin of her cheek. 

"I want that more than anything, but are you sure you're ready for it?" 

His eyes showed love and worry, mixed with passion. 

In answer she kissed him again and gently rocked against him. 

_Make love to me_, Julia thought, Karen ignoring the thought as she felt Nick's desire rise. She refused to see that Nick's actions and   
reactions could have been for Julia alone. She just remembered how it was with her and Nick and her offer to become Julia if Nick would just join her... 

Julia though, although she felt Karen trying to keep control, felt control coming back to her and Karen being pushed out from whatever link it was she had inside Julia's mind. And the more Nick reacted to Julia, the more it pushed the Succubus away. 

He saw her answer in her eyes and leaned in to kiss her deeply and thoroughly. 

His hand traced the soft skin just under the sweat shirt she wore and he tugged on it, but it was impossible to get out. He chuckled as he moved his hand back under her shirt, thinking it easier and gently caressed her breasts, taking his time to explore her body where he was able to reach. 

"It'd be easier if you weren't wearing so many clothes you know." 

"Back at you." Julia chuckled against his lips, before straightening enough to pull off the sweatshirt and letting it drop to the floor.   
Then, shifting over him, she lifted up enough to work off his shirt, kissing the skin that was exposed to her from the movement before it soon joined her shirt. 

Then her hands traced down his sides, toward his sweatpants..... 

With a sigh of anticipation but also from the sensations she was bringing to life inside of him Nick shifted to help her get his pants off, leaving him in his boxers and her still in one of his sweatpants. He had to admit that It looked good on her, but, with a crooked grin and look at her that spoke more clearly than any words could, he thought it was nothing but in the way. 

He kissed her neck, tracing his lips slowly towards her breasts as his fingers teasingly stroked her abdomen and the inside of her thighs. His lips found what he was looking for and he moved his tongue and lips to take one of her nipples into his mouth and teased and tasted it until it was hard in his mouth. Then he flicked it with his tongue and moved to the other. 

Julia sighed and ran her fingers through his hair, before slowly laying him back and then running her hands down his chest and further down. With another sigh deep in her throat she trailed her lips down his body, following the path of her hands before they reached the elastic of his boxers. From there, and the tips of her breasts lightly grazing against his legs as she worked his boxers down, she   
then lowered her gaze to what she had just revealed. 

She reached up and cupped him again, gently squeezing and stroking him as she raised herself to kiss him again, taking his moan into her mouth. 

The feeling within her abdomen changed.. growing warmer as her body did the same. Karen had been driven back... 

He moaned, his arousal growing with her touch. He returned her kiss, his hand making his way down to the waist of the sweat pants she wore and loosened the cord. Once it was loos enough he lowered his hand beneath the waistband and down, finding her and already hot. His fingers caressed her, making her as aroused as he was. 

"I love you Jules."he whispered. 

Julia gasped and moved against his hand before she relunctantly released him. But it was so she could get rid of the last barrier between them. She tilted her head to the side, teasing his bottom lip as she moved her lower body away from him and his hand, but only enough to kneel between his legs and work the sweats off with her left hand, her right helping her keep her balance over him. Each of her movements as she moved the fabric down her waist and then legs and off brought her in contact with his flesh, a small sigh escaping each time as she switched hands and finished, tossing them down to join the rest of their clothes and then, finally, to lay flush against him. 

"I love you, too." She whispered back, a tear escaping the corner of her left eye before she closed both and rocked slowly against him. 

_It had been so long......_

He let her make the movements and closed his eyes too, thinking it had been so long ago and yet welcoming the feelings that coursed through them both. Then, with Julia parting her legs to straddle him he moved unti he was poised at her opening, ready. It was with a mutal gasp that they joined. He stilled as soon as he was fully inside of her, looking up to meet her gaze as she looked back at him, both awed at the fact that she was backand that their joining wasn't a dream. 

They had been lovers before her death, but no one had known, at least not for sure. It had been obvious how he felt about her after Ireland though, but whether their teammates had guessed it was from a relationship he had lost or a relationship he had realized too late that he could have had... he swallowed hard now, starting to move inside of her as the famliar and yet even stronger emotions and feelings came to the fore for him to experience. 

_Julia, his Julia_. He moaned her name and heard his own on her lips as they shifted, one against the other. 

They continued to move together, the pace starting out slow but both needing to feel the other's release with a growing urgency, soon to the point that they were both exploding in an orgasm that took both of their breaths away. Nick felt her tightening about him and, having barely been able to hold on so that he could feel her release first, he soon followed and felt his seed spilling into her. Had it not been for his injury he knew their joining would have been more intense. But even this way, he was hit with a sense of raw completion. He continued to move inside of her, his face buried into her shoulder and neck and breath moist against her skin and his good hand holding her by the small of her back and her own arms holding him close to where he wanted to be. 

He was damned surprised neither one of them had yelled with their release but knew that had they put any kind of volume to what they were both feeling that they would have awakened the whole house. It was also something they had learned and even discussed when they had first become lovers and he smiled now, in wry rememberance, as they slowed enough until they were eventually laying together and laying in the aftermath of their lovemaking. 

"Are you okay?" He asked after a moment, when he was able to find his voice and raising his good hand to run his fingers through her thick hair. 

She raised her head enough to meet his gaze, smiling softly and leaned into the hand. As Nick and she were making love the memory of Karen having even been involved or there had quickly faded and now wasn't even a conscious awareness of what had brought Julia back to the room. So Julia just knew that it had been the fact she, Julia, had needed to be with Nick. 

"I'm with you." she murmured, kissing his swollen lips with her own, before laying with her ear to his heart to listen to the beating   
there "I'm more than okay." 

Nick smiled, his hand resting on her head as he waited for her to fall asleep. He didn't want to move her and so, when Julia finally fell asleep, let himself drift off to sleep as well, until such time as the morning sun would wake him.   
  


Karen had been unable to stay inside of Julia, being driven away to make further plans on her eventual possession of Julia Walker.....   
  
  


Julia stirred from sleep hours later, instantly knowing she was in Nick's arms. It was that same instinct that had let her know she hadn't been with him _when she had found_.... 

Her thoughts skirted away from what had happened the other day, instead focusing on the here and now. 

Slowly and trying not to wake him, she turned her gaze up to look at him sleeping, his expression peaceful in a way she suspected hadn't been the case for him for a very long time. 

He started smiling when he felt her stirr, and knew where she was looking at. 

"It's not nice to stare at people you know. They can get offended." He chuckled and slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the bright light. 

He focused on her face "There's a pretty picture to wake up with." 

She leaned up and kissed his chin, grinning "Getting offended with me looking at you could really put a dint in our love life, ya know." 

She sat up enough so that her hair fell all about her face and created a kind of curtain that cirlced both of their faces, filtering out some of the sunlight as she then kissed his lips "And I like waking up to you, Mister Boyle." 

The sheet she had somehow managed to cover them up with during the night slipped down her back, leaving her skin exposed. 

She looked down and saw their lower bodies pressed together, and then looked back up at him. Seeing them like that brought everything from last night and their time together before Ireland back to her once again, making her all that more thankful for being back with him now. 

"Good morning." she murmured, simply enjoying the way they were "How long do you think we can hide out until a search party is sent to find us?" 

* * *

  


**_End Note: _**Well, it wasn't too long, especially when Derek woke up that morning and went into the Control Room, to see reports already up on the main screen and what they were about. Karen Morgan and the police report that had been filed from what had happened to Julia the day before. When he saw this he rushed to Nick's room, fearing that Karen had taken possession of Julia and that she was entrapping Nick as Karen had tried to do the first time. Want to know more? Go to the Episode and enjoy the whole story! 

return to main   



End file.
